


After Mission Conversions

by thelastmermaid



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid





	After Mission Conversions

Her hands curled tighter around the steering handle of the jet while she went over the past couple of hours. Furious rage bubbled in her stomach as she replayed the exhausting battle in her head. Keeping the sky clear was a struggle because she wanted nothing more than to zap that insufferable man with lightening that reached unrecorded temperatures. Wolverine had been careless, he had been stupid. He could have gotten himself killed.

As it was though, the source of her rage was seated right next to her, and Ororo could feel his dark eyes on her. A part of her could sense his enjoyment at seeing her so worked up. She wouldn’t yell at her teammate in front of everyone else, that wasn’t how she ran her team. No, he would hear about this later, right after she landed.

“Landing gear is ready,” Logan said, breaking the silence between them, and she nodded absently before reaching across the control panel and flicked a switch to open the hatch to the hanger.

“Strap in,” she gave the order only moments before she moved the steering handle and the nose of the jet dipped down. The landing was smooth, and though everyone unclipped their seat belts, everyone stayed seated until the engines stopped.

“Bobby, I need you to check the rear right engine before dinner tonight,” Ororo said while she made sure everything on the control panel was set and ready for their next flight. She heard Iceman agree from somewhere behind her before she stood up and exited the jet. Logan stood waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp, and she gave him a sharp look, blue eyes icy.

She reached up to unclasp her cape from her left shoulder as she walked, Logan easily falling into step beside her. “Logan, if you do that again, I will suspend you.”

He snorted which rewarded him with narrowed eyes as she unclipped the left side of her cape. “It worked, didn’t it, darlin’?”

“You did not know that though!” Which was the whole point to her anger. Ororo stopped walking towards the locker room and turned to stare at him. “If you risk your life like that again, Logan, I will suspend you.”

“‘Ro, ya ain’t gunna gain anythin’ without a li’l risk.”

Blue eyes widened in bewilderment. Risk? They where battling a new foe, something that none of them have encountered before, some sort of extra terrestrial reptile that was five times the size of her. “You let it eat you!” She snapped at him.

He had gotten swallowed, and Ororo’s heart had stopped, for a moment she hadn’t felt anything, not even the atmosphere around them. A breath later though, all sense came back to her and she had called down a storm that could have leveled all of New York had she not kept it contained and focused on the beast. The buzz of static electricity had made reaching her telepathically impossible until Logan had clawed his way out of the beast’s stomach, covered in the slime of digested food. The lizard didn’t die too long after, and the weather witch had been seething since.

“My claws couldn’t cut through the scales! I chose the next best option,” he answered, cool as a cucumber, which only infuriated Ororo even more. Did he not understand how stupid he had been?

“And what if those claws of yours did not cut through its intestines? What then, Logan?”

Here, he grinned, cockily at her. “I’ve got ya ta save me, Darlin’.”

“What if that was not enough, Logan? What if I was unable to save you?” Her voice lowered, because that was what frightened her the most; not being able to save him. He was so nonchalant about her ability to save him, and it bothered her, because it wasn’t so simple. She might not be strong enough, or fast enough, to save him when he needed her too.

He snorted. “I’ve known ya long enough ta know that when ya set yer mind on something, ya can do anythin’.”

“Logan,” Ororo sighed and reached out to take hold of his hand, which she squeezed tightly. “You were foolish. Do not do it again.”

“Or what?” He grinned wolfishly at her and pulled her against his chest. “Are ya gunna punish me?”

She laughed, and brushed her lips against his. “Yes. You will be spending your nights without me,” she teased before her voice softened. “You frightened me,” she admitted.

Ororo watched his eyes soften, followed by the usual rough lines around his eyes and jaw. He wrapped his arms around her, and just held her close to his chest. Ororo knew that he couldn’t promise her that he wouldn't to do that again, because this wasn’t a perfect world and risks had to be made for a better tomorrow. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and Ororo responded by wrapping her arms tighter around him.

“Do not do it again,” she said a moment later, and she wasn’t even sure if she was talking about doing something irresponsible or something that frightened her. With him though, both of them went hand in hand. 

“Naw, I like watching ya get mad,” he admitted, which earned him a throaty noise. Ororo pulled away from him and turned to finally talk towards the locker rooms. “I get ta reap the benefits at night.”

“You are insufferable,” her tone was teasing, and she glanced over her shoulder at him, and it didn’t take Logan long to follow after her with a chuckle. 

“Yah, but I’m yer favorite.”

Ororo laughed, and reached her arm out, palm open for him to grab. “Come, let us join the others upstairs, love.”


End file.
